realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Silvus
Silvus is a Layer of the Abyss, known to sages as the ninth Layer Features Silvus is a demented, chaotic jungle superficially similar to a prehistoric forest. This proves not to be so, as the trees have eyes, grass wraps itself around unsuspecting prey, and fiendish versions of Dinosaurs and prehistoric reptiles abound. A vicious type of Demon known as a Miquot lives deep in the writhing forests. They are feared even by other demons, for their natural proficiency with their surroundings and the tamed fiendish beasts surrounding them. Inhabitants Demon, Miquot Medium Outsider (Chaotic, Evil, Extraplanar) Hit Die: 11d8+44 (88 hp) Initiative: +6 Speed: 30 ft. Armor Class: 18 (+2 leather +1 Dex +5 natural), touch 11, flat footed 17 Base Attack/Grapple: +11/+14 Attack: Bone-dagger +14 melee (1d4+3 damage) Full Attack: 2 Bone-Daggers +13 melee (1d4+3 damage), or longsword +14 melee (1d8+3 damage) Space/Reach: 5 ft./5 ft. Special Attacks: Blood Rage, Death Attack Special Qualities: Regeneration 2, Fore-Arm plates Saves: Fort +11, Ref +8, Will +8 Abilities: Str 17, Dex 13, Con 18, Int 10, Wis 13, Cha 4 Skills: Survival +18, Intimidate +8, Move Silently +15, Hide +5, Bluff +8, Listen +15, Spot +15 Feats: Skill Focus: Survival, Improved Initiative, Power Attack, Two Weapon Fighting Environment: The Abyss Organization: Solitary, Pair, or Clan (4-8 Miquots plus 1-2 Fiendish Megaraptors) Challenge Rating: 9 Treasure: Standard Alignment: Always Chaotic Evil Advancement: 12-22 HD (Medium) Level Adjustment: +6 A large, orange skinned humanoid charges. It has stegosaur-like plating starting at the top of his bald head, that works his way down to his back. It has no tail. Miquots are a race of proud hunter-demons that inhabit the chaotic jungles of the Abyss. They track prey for miles, and have an odd affinity with all sorts of fiendish beasts. This makes them deadly foes. They are known for their regeneration abilities, as well as their ability to grow weapons from their fore-arms. They are reptilian in nature, and thus are hatched from eggs. Their childhood is short, and spend it preparing for battle (though few actually survive to adult hood). Despite their chaotic nature, Miquots have a basic code of honor. They are required to go on huge killing sprees to gain honor for their clan, The bigger and more prestigious the enemy, the more honor earned. In addition, if any non-good creature were to save a Miquot from certain death, they become companions to their savior for a specified amount of time (this depends on both the alignment of their savior, and if the Miquots want to do it), ranging from one month to one decade. Combat Miquots stalk their prey for days, slowly getting to know their targets on an intimate level as they quietly stalk the unaware creatures. After the Miquot feels that he has a sufficient idea of his enemy’s abilities, he attacks. Blood Rage (Ex): When a Miquot causes damage to an enemy, a Miquot must make a Will save DC 20 or go into a blood rage. This functions as the Barbarian ability of the same name, except his regeneration power increases to 4. This happens once a day, and it stacks with his Barbarian levels, if any. Death Attack (Ex): This functions as the Assassin ability of the same name, except he must spend at least three days focusing on his target instead of three days. Save DC 21. Regeneration (Ex): Good and acid deal normal damage to a troll. If a troll loses a limb or body part, the lost portion regrows in 3d6 minutes. The creature can reattach the severed member instantly by holding it to the stump. Fore-Arm Plates (Ex): Miquots can rip the serrated bone plates off of their fore-arms and use them as two daggers. The bone plates regrow in 3d6 rounds because of the Miquot’s regeneration power. And yes, I took this demon from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and gave it more of an affinity towards Dinosaurs. Settlements Realms The demon lord of this Layer is cruel, and as ancient as the Dinosaurs themselves. He roams his domain, killing as he pleases and chasing out demons who are servants of other Demon Lords. The Miquot demons worship him as a god. Ptera-Gloth Huge Outsider (Chaotic, Extraplanar, Evil, Obyrith) Hit Dice: 30d8+330 (465 hp) Initiative: +8 Speed: Fly 120 ft. (24 squares) Armor Class: 46 (-2 Size, +4 Dex, +24 Natural, +10 Profane), touch 22, flat-footed 42 Base Attack/Grapple: +30/+41 Attack: Tongue Lash +39 melee (2d6+11 plus venom) or Grapple +41 Full Attack: 1 Tongue Lash +39 melee (2d6+11 plus venom) and 2 Claws +34 melee (2d6+5) or Grapple +41 Space/Reach: 15 ft./15 ft. Special Attacks: Form of Madness, Engulf, Spell-Like Abilities, Venom Special Qualities: Immunities, Energy Resistance 10 (Acid, Electricity), Fast Healing 10, True Seeing, Telepathy 100', Blindsight 120', Damage Reduction 10/Lawful, Epic and Good, SR 39, Deathly Pallor, Flight Saves: Fort +28, Ref +21, Will +23 Abilities: Str 33, Dex 18, Con 33, Int 18, Wis 20, Cha 23 Skills: Bluff +28, Concentration +28, Diplomacy +28, Gather Information +28, Hide +26, Intimidate +28, Knowledge (Arcana, Geography, History, Nature, Religion, The Planes) +26, Listen +27, Move Silently +26, Search +26, Sense Motive +27, Spellcraft +26, Spot +27 Feats: Ability Focus (Engulf, Form of Madness, Venom), Dark Speech, Flyby Attack, Hover, Improved Initiative, Improved Snatch, Necromantic Might, Necromantic Presence, Snatch, Wingover Environment: Infinite Layers of the Abyss (The Gaping Maw) Organization: Unique Challenge Rating: 26 Treasure: Double Standard Alignment: Always Chaotic Evil Advancement: 31+ HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: --- "In my position as head of security for Demogorgon, there are few things I have encountered more vexing than the rumors of an Obyrith Lord far to the North in the Screaming Jungle in a desolate wasteland. Try as I might I have never found it, but every so many centuries we catch something both undead and Fiend coming from the North. It has obviously been through great trials to reach us, and it is usually an agent we have sent to the vicinity to investigate. I have sent small armies to see only their leader return as some sort of abomination. I will send no more armies to be stolen from me. If you wish to investigate, be my guest. I will burn your corpse when it comes walking back." Currently known only to Obox-Ob, Pale Night, and perhaps a handful of whatever ancient Obyrith Lords have survived over the centuries, the Ptera-Gloth's origin is unknown (or at least the few who know it aren't talking). It's purpose seems to be expanding it's domain, which makes it seem hellbent on an eventual collision course with either They Who Lie in Wait (assuming they aren't allies) or Demogorgon himself, especially since the Ptera-Gloth has been forcibly converting the occasional force sent to confirm it's existence. The Ptera-Gloth appears as an immense rotting Pteranodon with black hide and fires illuminating from it's eyes, open mouth, and belly. It's lower legs and jaw appear to have fallen off, and it's belly is open with rubbery black tentacles hanging from it. Venom: The Ptera-Gloth's tongue barbs are envenomed. Injury, Fortitude Save DC 38, Initial damage 1d4 Constitution, Secondary Damage is death. Victims who die as a result of this venom rise again in 1d6 hours with the Corpse Creature Template from the Book of Vile Darkness. This even affects Outsiders. Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): At will: Astral Projection, Awaken Undead, Chaos Hammer, Cloak of Chaos, Desecrate, Detect Good, Detect Law, Evil Glare, Greater Dispel Magic, Greater Teleport, Planeshift, Shapechange, Telekinesis, Unhallow, Word of Chaos. 3/day: Energy Drain, Symbol of Death, Symbol of Insanity, 1/day: Plague of Undead, Vile Death Caster Level is 22. Form of Madness (Su): Any creature within 120' of Ptera-Gloth must make a DC 33 Willpower Save (Save DC is Charisma based), or become terrified of the sky. This is a mind-affecting ability that does not affect Chaotic Evil Outsiders. A successful Save means the opponent is immune to the Ptera-Gloth's Form of Madness for 24 hours. If the Save is failed, the opponent will become Panicked so long as it is under the open sky, and will not recover it's senses until it can hide in either a building or some sort of cave or shelter such as thick jungle or forest. It will not willingly venture out under the open sky for 24 hours, and Panics again if forced to do so. Engulf (Su): The Ptera-Gloth can make Grapple Checks without provoking an attack of Opportunity if it's opponent is at least 1 Size Class smaller than itself. If successful it engulfs it's opponent, and the effect largely depends on what that opponent is. If the opponent is a Fiend it gains the Corpse Creature Template, and gains the Weakness that it must obey every command given it by the Ptera-Gloth. If the opponent is a corporeal Undead, it gains the Half Fiend Template (despite this normally not being possible), and also becomes under the Ptera-Gloth's control. Living beings that aren't Outsiders must make a DC 38 (Save DC is Constitution Based) Willpower Save or die as they are burnt to ashes in the Ptera-Gloth's internal fires. Immunities: The Ptera-Gloth is immune to Mind-Affecting Effects, Cold and Fire Damage. Deathly Pallor (Ex): Ptera-Gloth is rare amongst the Obyrith as he has passed beyonf death and returned, a feat that is most odd for an Outsider whose kind cannot normally be resurrected. Ptera-Gloth has all the abilities and immunities of the Undead Type, but none of it's weaknesses (i.e. he is not mindless or subject to Turn Undead or abilities that specifically affect only Undead). It is somewhere between being an Obyrith and an Undead. Flight (Ex): The Ptera-Gloth's ability to fly is not related to it's wings, and it may fly regardless of the amount of damage done to it. If a way is figured out to somehow render it helpless or paralyzed (or some other condition such as unconsciousness Undead are normally immune to) then it floats to the ground as if under the effect of a Feather Fall spell. Combat: The Ptera-Gloth will usually use a Spell-Like ability or two to soften up prey before Engulfing them one at a time to add to it's army. Tougher opponents who can fight back, or beings too powerful or too big to use the Engulf attack on receive it's Tongue Lash instead. Silvus